


One last time

by Ladygreenleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygreenleaf/pseuds/Ladygreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never written this pairing before, but do to seeing the hobbit moves multiple times and having read some of the wonderful stories on this site has inspired me. Keep in mind I suck at summaries but here goes.</p>
<p>Takes place after BOTFA, before that final battle Bilbo finds out he's carrying more then just the ring of power, he carries the proof of his love for Thorin. The battle ends and the company finds out and insist Bilbo stay and birth the child there in Erebor. Bilbo sees thorin one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind

Bilbo Baggins sighed as he stood on one of the ramparts of Erebor and looked out at expanse of land before him. It had been months since the final battle that allowed the dwarves to have their home back, and as happy as Bilbo was for them he missed Thorin terribly.

Their relationship, if it could be called that, had been short but intense. When they had made love for the first time right before Mirkwood, it had been hard and swift but oh so pleasurable. Hobbits were sensual creatures and Thorin learned that quickly, that first time was not the last. 

He didn't know then that one of those times resulted in the life he now carried, the child of Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo rested his hand on his large abdomen and felt the child moving wishing for the thousandth time that Thorin were still here, forgiven for nearly killing him forgiven for everything really. 

"Laddie I think its best you come inside you've been out here long enough" Came the voice of Balin from the doorway.

"I'm alright Balin truly" Bilbo said and even to himself the words sounded weak.

Balin's face was soft. "Humor an old dwarf Bilbo, besides Bombur has lunch ready and you need to eat"

At the mention of food not only did Bilbo's stomach rumble but the child began moving more. "Alright Balin" Bilbo said and followed the old dwarf back inside to where the others waited

Upon seeing him they immediately set about making him comfortable and food was brought to him. "Your fussing again" he told them a smile on his face.

They had the grace to blush but it didn't stop them.

Bilbo ate a bit when he felt his child kick harder then it ever had before, catching him off guard Bilbo made a soft grunting sound. Bofur being closest heard it. 

"I'm fine, the babe just kicked a bit hard is all" Bilbo said waving off the concern. He gave a smile. "See all calm now" Of course the babe was going to prove him wrong and with a mighty kick Bilbo cried out in pain this time.

The dwarves were on their feet in an instant food forgotten. "Let's get him to his room" Balin said and the others helped Bilbo.

Settling Bilbo into his bed Oin ordered water hot and cold and cloths, once he had those everyone but Balin was shooed out.

They offered what comfort they could to Bilbo as he had more contractions, they cleaned him up after his water broke and the pain became more intense. 

"Your doing great laddie" Balin said wiping Bilbo's forehead and face. 

Bilbo panted a bit with a whimper clutching the sheets on the bed. The others camped outside the door waiting in case they were needed. It was late into the night that the pains were right after the other and Bilbo was finally ready to push.

"Alright Bilbo push" Oin said taking his place and Balin ready to assist. 

Bilbo cried out pushing, it hurt oh how hurt.

"I know Laddie you can do it" Balin said in sympathy.

Again and again Bilbo pushed becoming exhausted.

"I can't...I can't..." Bilbo panted heavily.

You have to Bilbo" Oin said.

Bilbo clutched at the sheets with his fist and tried pushing for the head, only marginally successful. Bilbo was exhausted and couldn't seem to push hard enough. "Thorin...I can't do this...I'm not strong enough..." 

Bilbo would later wonder if he had been imagining it or if it had really happened. Thorin was there by his side. "Yes you can, my burglar you are strong" he said placing his hand by Bilbo's. "Squeeze as hard as you can, bring our child into the light"

Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand and yelled out pushing with all he had. Thorin whispering words of encouragement as Bilbo pushed again. "One more my burglar one more" Thorin said.

Bilbo pushing one last time the child was free.

"Well done Master Baggins, he is a son of Durin" Oin said the infant crying. 

Balin smiled looking at the infant. "He's Thorin's hair and eyes, but I see you in him laddie"

The babe was handed over. 

"Thorin....we have a son..." Bilbo said holding the babe close. 

"That we do my Bilbo and a handsome one at that" Thorin said kissing Bilbo's forehead. "I am proud of you, I love you burglar"

"I love you Thorin Oakenshield" Bilbo said drifting off. When he woke later he was alone except for his sleeping son. "Thorin...I miss you...our son...our Frodo...will know you..."

"Sleep well Master Baggins" Thorin's voice whispered and was gone.


End file.
